disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Character Birthdays
The official birthdays of Disney characters, as provided in calendars, episodes, games, and comics. Known birthdays ;Mater - January 12 :Shown on his passport in the closing credits of Cars 2. It is also a reference to John Lasseter's birthday. ;Riley Andersen - January 22 :Her username when she video-chats with Meg is "Riley0122", meaning January 22. She also shares a birthday with Elie Docter, daughter of director Pete Docter, and whom the character of Riley is based off of. ;Ferb Fletcher - February 29 :Confirmed by Dan Povenmire on Twitter.Dan Povenmire Twitter (9:08 AM - 6 May 2017 Tweet) ;Gretchen Grundler - March 23 :Mentioned in the episode "Outcast Ashley". ;Kermit the Frog - May 9 :While it is common knowledge that Kermit was born in a swamp, the precise date of his birth was largely uncertain, with different months and days specified over the years, prior to his 50th anniversary in 2005, when the issue of assigning a specific date resurfaced. A National Public Radio Morning Edition report, broadcast on May 9, claimed that Kermit was born on that day; the actual broadcast focused on Kermit's "birth" as a puppet creation as opposed to an actual celebrity, and chose May 9 since that was the date Sam and Friends debuted. The May 9th date cropped up again the following year in a Ford press release promoting the debut of Kermit's Ford commercial during the on February 6, 2006. The press release included a biography of Kermit, which gave his birth date as May 9, 1955. The Muppets 2008 Day-at-a-Time Calendar also states Kermit's birthday as May 9th. Incidentally, in episode 106 of The Muppet Show, Kermit mentions that he is a Taurus, giving credence to May 9th as Kermit's birthday. 's "The Duck Who Never Was".]] ;Donald Duck - June 9 :Donald's birthday occurs in The Three Caballeros, but it is stated to be happening on Friday the 13th, without mentioning any particular month. This is also the case in the first two episodes of Legend of the Three Caballeros. The Disneyland episode "The Donald Duck Story" states Donald as being born on Friday the 13th of 1932, which would be May 13th of that year. The cartoon short Donald's Happy Birthday, on the other hand, shows Donald's birthday occurring on March 13th. However, later promotional material and comic stories such as Don Rosa's "The Duck Who Never Was" give his birthday as June 9th, the same day that The Wise Little Hen was originally released in 1934. According to Dave Smith's book Disney Trivia from the Vault, it was changed to June 9th to be consistent with Mickey's birthday being the date his debut cartoon was originally released. ;Vanessa Doofenshmirtz - June 15 :Revealed in the episode "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together". ;Anna - June 21 :Confirmed by Jennifer Lee on Twitter.Jennifer Lee on Twitter (5:07 PM - 2 Sep 2014 Tweet) ;Indiana Jones - July 1, 1899 :Revealed in The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles. ;Candace Flynn - July 11 :Revealed in the episode "Candace Loses Her Head". ;Soos Ramirez - July 13 :Revealed in the episode "Blendin's Game". ;Rope Girl - July 18 :Mentioned in the episode "It's Crandall's Birthday - Bandit!" ;Doug Funnie - August 22 :Shown on Doug's calendar in "Doug's Last Birthday". (It should be noted, though, that this conflicts with the episode "Doug's Birthday Present" from the original Nickelodeon series, in which it was stated that Doug's birthday occurred during the school year.) ;Dipper and Mabel Pines - August 31 :Alex Hirsch confirmed that Dipper and Mabel's birthday coincides with the end of summer, thus putting their birthday around late August. The date is given on a flier shown in "Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future". The series finale "Weirdmageddon Part 3: Take Back the Falls" has the twins celebrating their 13th birthday at the end. ;Pluto - September 5 :From 1998 to 2002, Toon Disney would run special "Happy Birthday, Pluto!" station IDs in commemoration of the day that Pluto's debut cartoon, The Chain Gang, was originally released in 1930. ;Launchpad McQuack (2017) - September 18 :Shown on his driver's license in the 2017 series episode "Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System!" However, this does conflict with him mentioning to be an Aries in the original series episode "A DuckTales Valentine". ;Princess Sofia - October 6 :Confirmed by Craig Gerber on Twitter.Craig Gerber on TwitterCraig Gerber on Twitter 's logo featuring Mickey and Minnie was used to celebrate their 72nd birthday in 2000.]] ;Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse - November 18 :Although Mickey's birthday has always been linked with his public debut in Steamboat Willie, it was actually celebrated on different dates prior to the 1970s. Due to errors on the studio's early press releases, Mickey's fifth birthday was celebrated on September 30th of 1933, his seventh was celebrated on September 28th of 1935, and his tenth was celebrated on September 27th of 1938. And in 1968, his fortieth birthday was celebrated on October 28th. It was not until 1978, in preparation for Mickey's fiftieth anniversary, that Disney Archives founder Dave Smith officially confirmed that Steamboat Willie's original release date in 1928, and Mickey's official birthday, was November 18th. :Disney has officially stated November 18th is also Minnie Mouse's birthday, due to her having debuted alongside Mickey in Steamboat Willie. However, this does not seem to be the case in fiction; numerous productions that take place on Minnie's birthday do not mention it also being Mickey's birthday, and vice-versa. According to Disney.com's now-defunct "frequently asked questions" page, Mickey and Minnie's birthday and Donald's birthday are the only character birthdays that the company officially recognizes.Archived "Frequently Asked Questions" page on Disney.com ;Tinker Bell - November 19 :Tinker Bell's arrival day is November 19, as evidenced by the Nintendo DS game of Tinker Bell. It appears that time passes differently in Pixie Hollow that it does on the Mainland. You can clearly see that the winter fairies are just returning home from the Mainland in groups a few hours after Tinker Bell's arrival. In the game, the starting date for Tinker Bell (though the player is supposed to put in his or her own birthday) is November 19. ;Héctor - November 30 :Confirmed by Gael García Bernal on Twitter.Gael García Bernal on Twitter ;Elsa - December 22 :Confirmed by Jennifer Lee on Twitter. Vague dates Zodiac signs The following characters' birthdays have provided clues as to when their birthdays occur by mentioning their astrological signs in the zodiac. *In the comic "Donald Duck in Panama", Scrooge McDuck, checking his horoscope, mentions that he is a Gemini, which puts his birthday between May 21st and June 21st. When Huey, Dewey, and Louie check their horoscope a page later, they mention that they are Leos, which would mean their birthday is between July 22nd and August 23rd. *In the Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers comic story "Cobra Kadabra", Snout mentions that he is a Pisces, which would put his birthday between February 19th and March 20th. *In the Recess episode "Outcast Ashley", Ashley Quinlan states that she is a Leo, thus revealing that her birthday is between July 22nd and August 22nd. In the same episode, Ashley Armbruster states that she is a Gemini, which indicates that her birthday is between May 21st and June 21st. *In the Kim Possible episode "The Ron Factor", Ron mentions that he is a Virgo ("Dude, I am Virgo, but what's your name?"), which would put his birthday between August 23rd and September 22nd. However, in the later "Trading Faces", he says "I'm surprisingly nimble for an Aries," which would indicate his birthday is between March 20th and April 19th. *In the American Dragon: Jake Long episode "Shapeshifter", Jake Long states that he is a Pisces, thus revealing his birthday is between February 19th and March 20th. *Major Monogram mentions in the Phineas and Ferb episode "Operation Crumb Cake" that he is a Sagittarius, which would mean his birthday is between November 22nd and December 21st. However, this conflicts with his birthday being celebrated in the summer in "Backyard Hodge Podge" (see below). *Craig Gerber mentioned that Princess Amber and Prince James were born in August under the zodiac sign Leo, putting their birthday between August 1st and August 22nd. He also mentioned that Cedric the Sorcerer's birthday is in January and that he was born under the Capricorn sign putting his birthday between January 1st and January 19th. Other hints The following characters have given clues about when their birthday occurs but did not give the specific date. *In The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episode "How Much is That Rabbit in the Window?", it is shown that Rabbit's birthday is on the 30th of the unspecified month in which the episode takes place. This rules out February, as it has only 28 days (or 29 days in a leap year), and since the episode is not set in wintertime, that also likely rules out December and January. *In the Mickey Mouse Works short "Whitewater Donald", Daisy Duck mentions that it is Valentine's Day and also her half-birthday. This would indicate that Daisy's birthday is in the middle of August. However, in the short comic story "Forget Me Not", Daisy's birthday is given as December 1st. *At the end of the Teamo Supremo episode "Will You Be My Valentine Bandit?", the Birthday Bandit asks Skate Lad, "Isn't your birthday in about a month or so?" This indicates that Skate Lad's birthday is in the middle of March. *In the W.I.T.C.H. episode "Parent's Night", Elyon Brown mentions that her birthday is March 13th. But in the comic book, her birthday is October 31st. *''Phineas and Ferb'' had episodes that took place on the birthdays of Dr. Doofenshmirtz ("Raging Bully"), Linda Flynn-Fletcher ("Mom's Birthday"), Hildegard Johnson ("Run, Candace, Run"), Phineas Flynn ("Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!"), Stacy Hirano (mentioned in "Doofapus"), Major Monogram ("Backyard Hodge Podge"), Isabella Garcia-Shapiro ("Happy Birthday, Isabella"), and Jeremy Johnson ("Cheers for Fears"). However, none of these episodes mention the exact dates, so all that is known about these characters' birthdays is that they occur between the beginning of May/June and the end of August/September. **In addition, according to the 104 Days of Summer! board game, Baljeet Tjinder's birthday is said to take place on the 13th day of summer vacation. Though this does not give a specific date, it does imply that Baljeet's birthday is in May/June. **Also, Perry the Platypus has a birthday in the comic "Happy Birthday, Perry!"; thus, his birthday is likely also between these dates. *In the Toy Story comic "The Return of Buzz Lightyear", Andy Davis receives a surprise gift from his grandmother during August, and his toys are surprised about this because Andy's birthday is not in August. References Category:Birthday productions Category:Character lists Category:Lists